


Trouble Maker - SANA x MINA

by Stardust_513



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_513/pseuds/Stardust_513
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 11





	1. Get into trouble

37line【这样一个麻烦】

机械工程高材生南 X 文学系机器小白凑

紧跟实事，速速赶来。

可快来个人救救机器小白凑崎纱夏吧！

那就麻烦你了名井南。

:)  
……………………………………………………

『这个修手机的人长得也太好看了吧！』

这是凑崎纱夏此时此刻脑子里唯一的念头。

“Hello这位小姐？和你说话呢！你这手机换屏至少得小300了。”

手里拿着一支屏幕摔得支离破碎红色IPhone的名井南，有些无语地看着站在自己摊前一直盯着自己看且叫了好几遍都没反应的女人。

虽然这位顾客长得还算略有姿色，但是对于永远只会对机械和游戏着迷的技术宅名井南来说。

女人可比机械要麻烦多了。

聪明如她。

她可不想惹上任何麻烦。

会变笨。

名井南把手伸到凑崎纱夏面前挥了挥。

“你有在听我说话吗？要是嫌贵就拿去别地儿修，别杵在这影响我做生意。”

『害…怎么会有人连生气的样子都这么好看啊…』

“…”

名井南心里暗暗叫苦。

不会吧，第一次出来摆摊开张就遇到个用冷暴力讨价还价的主儿么。

果然勤工俭学的道路都是不平坦的。

看在那张略有姿色的脸的份上…

名井南妥协了…

“行行行，给你打9折总行了吧！再少我真的连泡面都吃不起了。”

要不是生活所迫！她一个堂堂单靠数理成绩就保送到名牌大学机械工程学系的高材生也不至于落魄到来天桥下摆摊。

听到这里终于回过神来的凑崎纱夏有些激动地提高了音量：

“不行！不要给我打折！不然我跟你着急！”

就冲这气质这颜值，别说是三百，三千、三万她凑崎纱夏都愿意给。

反正她从小到大就没差过钱这种东西。

这下轮到名井南愣住了。

余光还很不凑巧地瞟到了凑崎纱夏手里拿着的那个看起来就很价值不菲的名牌包包。

连泡面都要精打细算着吃的名井南嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下。

世态炎凉。

这不公平的世道…

她也好想体验一下什么叫人傻钱多的快乐。

早知道就把价再开高点了！

自己果然还是刚入行太嫩不够奸商。

……………………

明明已经快要入冬的天气，名井南却觉得越来越热。

再这样下去会分心的。

这可是她的第一单生意。

可不能搞砸。

名井南憋了半天终于忍不住开口：

“不是…这位小姐…我真的不会把你手机里的零件换掉…而且其实你站在前面也看得清的…”

名井南有些不自在的吞了吞口水：

“有…有必要靠得这么近么…”

从旁边卖水果的小哥那里借了一把椅子死皮赖脸的坐在名井南身边的凑崎纱夏看着有些局促还有些脸红的名井南。

心里又一次忍不住赞叹：

『这人不仅长得好看，生气好看，怎么连害羞都这么可爱啊！』

听到名井南的话凑崎纱夏有些委屈地扁了扁嘴：

“我想学一下怎么修手机不可以吗？”

名井南不禁暗暗腹诽。

人傻钱多的人连撒谎都这么没水平的吗？

哪有要学怎么修手机的人全程不看手机只盯着修手机的人看的啊…

………

看着名井南越来越红的耳朵。

凑崎纱夏忍不住凑过去在与之相隔一厘米的地方停住然后轻声开口：

“还要多久啊~”

“马…马上就好了，很快的。”

该死，这下香水味闻得更清楚了…

在这种“高温”环境下还要专心修手机的名井南第一次深刻地感受到了什么叫做汗流浃背地被强人锁南。

“那你加油喔~”

肩膀遂不及防的被轻轻戳了两下。

好了，这下子连耳根子都红了。

得逞的凑崎纱夏满意地起身。

“突然想起家里还有点事，我得走了。”

名井南加快了手里的动作。

“好，很快就好了。”

“没关系，你慢慢修。”

凑崎纱夏从包里拿出一支笔和一张便签，边写边和名井南说：

“手机就放你这吧，等你修好再送过来给我就好，修手机的钱和跑腿费我到时候会一并付给你。”

“我要去哪里找你？”

对手机这么无所谓的人还是名井南第一次遇到，这人怎么这么容易相信陌生人啊！

要知道自己可是完全可以把任何一支手机里所有的隐私文件和加密资料都轻松破解的人啊…

而且她难道就不怕自己把她手机拿走不还她吗？

“写在里面了。”

凑崎纱夏微微弯腰再一次贴近名井南的耳朵，顺势把手里的便签纸塞进了名井南的衬衣口袋里。

“你一定会来找我不会跑路的对不对？”

名井南转头对上那双笑吟吟的狐狸眼。

心脏突然不争气地漏跳了一拍。

连回答都忘了回答。

…………………………………

【名井南同学，我是文学系学生会主席三年七班的凑崎纱夏，很高兴认识你。】

便签上整齐娟秀的字完全满足了名井南作为一个完美主义工科生的强迫症。

果然是文科生，字写得害挺好看…

第一个顾客竟然是和自己同一个大学的学姐…

这也太巧了吧。

不过她是怎么知道自己的名字和学校的？

百思不得其解的名井南直到收摊的时候才看到那被自己丢在一边、封面赫赫然写着“赠予2019年国家奖学金获得者：机械工程学系二年四班 名井南同学 以资鼓励… ”等等字样的笔记本。

从小被叫天才长大的名井南第一次被自己蠢到。

不过这已经不重要了。

重要的是————

已经聪明了二十多年的名井南意识到。

自己这次好像是真的遇到麻烦了。

:)

——END——


	2. 【Extra Chapter】Merry Christmas🎄

这样一个麻烦 【🎄番外】1.2.3

🎄  
圣诞节也麻烦你了名井南。

…

番外*1 ：“不用总是找我”

…

名井南大部分时间都是一个非常安静的人。

而总是安静不下来的凑崎纱夏却刚好与之相反。

刚开始谈恋爱的时候被爱情冲昏了头脑。

觉得这就是完美爱情的模样。

不是总有人说互补的恋人才能长久吗。

可是时间长了之后。

凑崎纱夏发现。

爱人太过安静也不是一件好事…

特别是在早晨醒来发现身边的名井南不在，家里也没半点动静的时候。

直到撞翻了好几个凳子。

才终于看到了那坐在阳台的摇椅上、一手拿着一本书另一只手拿着刚扯下来的耳机、一脸诧异地看着自己的名井南。

名井南默默看了一眼自家小女友的膝盖上刚刚被凳角撞出的红印。

然后伸手接住了一脸委屈扑到自己怀里的凑崎纱夏。

名井南轻轻揉了揉怀里人毛茸茸的脑袋。

“我在这儿呢。不用总是找我。”

从那之后。

名井南周末如果要早起看书也一定会在自家女友一醒来就能看到的地方。

而两人家里的所有桌子椅子尖利的角也都被名井南包上了软软的边。

还被隔壁来家里串门的林娜琏和俞定延揶揄是不是因为两人打算要小孩了。

“呐，小南我建议你们最好还是先出国去结个婚，这样孩子生下来也算有个名分…”

这都什么跟什么啊…

她只是怕她家那个总是会磕磕碰碰的冒失鬼受伤而已…

最后早就在国外扯了证的两人被脸皮薄的名井南红着脸打发走了。

…

番外*2：「名井南上辈子一定是个木头吧」

如果生命可以重来一次。

一定不要和不解风情不会说情话还是个工作狂的人处对象。

凑崎纱夏如是想到。

而另一边圣诞节还在加班把自己的对象丢在家里的名井南结结实实的打了个喷嚏。

害。

哪有人圣诞节把对象丢在家里而自己跑去公司加班的啊。

看来还是得到得太容易了吧。

看着手机屏幕上那个木头充满歉意的道歉短信。

凑崎纱夏低头看了看身上为了对方特意买的性感睡衣，气鼓鼓的敲下几个字然后关了机。

顺便把床上的企鹅玩偶直接丢出了卧室。

「名井南，有种你就永远别回来！」

说不难过是假的。

不是她凑崎纱夏患得患失。

而是名井南实在是太过优秀，从学生时代就是这样，年级第一从小到大，名井南一次没落过。

状元命格，一路保送。

要不是在大学时候，她凑崎纱夏还算是个有点儿不大不小权力的文学系学生会主席，再加上自己没脸没皮倒追得够努力，不然还真的不知道名井南得被多少男男女女惦记上。

而工作以后，自带优秀光环的名井南周围的莺莺燕燕多得更是数不胜数。

她当然知道名井南不会做什么对不起自己的事，她在意的其实是名井南在这种时候都不会说一两句好听的话哄哄自己。

谁家的女朋友收到那种公事公办无比简洁的道歉短信会开心的啦。

那短信末尾加上「收到回复」都可以直接发给公司同事了好吗？！

那个呆企鹅果然是个可以气死女友的模范理科生。

虽然她们之间的感情并不需要什么书面或者什么正式仪式之类的东西来维系。

更不需要什么虚无缥缈的海誓山盟。

可是在一起以后，或许是名井南安静闷骚的性格使然。

听她说一句情话真的很难。

而想要听那些什么甜言蜜语就更是难上加难。

虽然凑崎纱夏也很讨厌天天把甜言蜜语海誓山盟挂在嘴边的人。

但是就算那些东西很华丽很泡沫，但是也不需要真的连一句情话都很难听到吧。

和成熟稳重的名井南在一起是真的很踏实没错。

但是在爱情里的女人偶尔也是很想要听一点情话的好吗？

等那个木头开个花怎么就这么难！

凑崎纱夏越想越生气，把自己深深埋进被子里打算这一个星期都不要理那个叫名井南的木头了。

…

番外*3：圣诞快乐

名井南没在身边。

凑崎纱夏睡得并不安稳。

半梦半醒间凑崎纱夏感觉有人钻进了自己温暖的被窝。

都不用想。

光是感觉到被窝里的温度突然降低了好几度凑崎纱夏就知道是谁了。

和自己总是像是火炉一样温暖的身体不同，名井南的体温一直都很低。

更别提在这个会下雪的季节。

每个冬天的夜晚凑崎纱夏都会用自己的体温去捂一会儿那个木头才会暖和起来。

有时候「习惯」这种事情时间久了真的会成为「自然」。

名井南的气息对于她来说实在是太过熟悉，旁边的人刚一躺下她就习惯性地像八爪鱼一样缠了上去。

下意识的想和平常一样多给她一些温暖。

而那颗因为名井南不在身边感觉很不安稳的心也终于安定了下来。

…

凑崎纱夏是被吻醒的。

“唔…”

睡得迷迷糊糊的凑崎纱夏推着压在自己身上的名井南。

“去睡你的沙发，进来干嘛……”

奇怪。

她明明记得她把卧室门反锁了的啊…

哦，她又忘记她家那口子是个足智多谋的理科生了。

好吧，这人进来睡也就算了怎么这手还这么的不老实。

凑崎纱夏有时候想想。

其实自己听不到那些情侣间正常的情话也不算亏。

毕竟。

白天一脸闷骚禁欲的名井南，全世界也只有自己才知道她在夜晚就会变成大尾巴的臭流氓。

身上那件本就松松垮垮的睡衣早就不知道被名井南脱到哪里去了。

被吻得昏昏沉沉的凑崎纱夏半推半就地默许了名井南手上越来越肆无忌惮的动作。

因为被名井南触碰的感觉真的就还蛮舒服的。

直到从山峰流连向下一路吻到花丛的名井南把自己那软得不成样子的双腿打开并曲成一个很羞耻的姿势的时候。

凑崎纱夏才终于恢复了一些清明。

“嗯…叫你出去睡…啊…那里不可以……”

最敏感的要害突然被最柔软的唇舌包围。

好了，现在是真的全身都软了。

刚从睡梦中醒过来的凑崎纱夏又被名井南带入到了另一个未知的梦境里。

一个她从未体验过的梦境。

“嗯……”

凑崎纱夏绷着身子微仰起头难耐地把手指插到名井南的头发里。

也不知道是想把她推开还是想让她离自己更近些。

快感不停地累积。

无比诚实的身体渴望名井南的进入到连自己都能感觉那羞人的地方有液体在不停流出的程度。

而那些液体都被名井南照单全收。

这简直太难为情了。

“南…”

凑崎纱夏想要并起双腿却不料把名井南的头夹得更紧了些。

同时下身传来的快感也变得更加强烈。

在熟悉的感觉快要到来之前。

凑崎纱夏呻吟着不自觉地弓起了身体。

“不…不行…要…要到了…”

脑海一阵白光闪过。

光是在外面刺激。

凑崎纱夏就被名井南送上了顶峰。

名井南甚至都还没进去————

凑崎纱夏觉得自己此时此刻的智商大概只有负值，竟然还在思考有没有进去这种问题。

还没从高潮的余韵里缓过来的凑崎纱夏胸口剧烈地起伏着，接着就被躺回自己身边的某个大尾巴狼温柔地抱进了怀里：

“圣诞快乐。”

凑崎纱夏咬了咬嘴唇，想起刚刚自己和她的样子，还有那些自己根本控制不了的呻吟声，羞得脸红了个通透。然后轻轻给了凑到自己耳边悄悄问自己舒不舒服的人肩膀一拳。

“坏人…你…你从哪里学来的…”

这也太犯规了，哪有这样的。

怎么能那样…

太羞耻了。

名井南把脸埋进自家女友的颈窝里。

哼唧了几声。

“明明纱夏就是一副很喜欢的样子。”

凑崎纱夏真是羞到连耳根都红了。

究竟是谁教她家这个木头年下说这种话的！

“真不害臊。”

刚洗过澡的名井南身上都是香香的，特别是那如牛奶一般光滑的皮肤————

手感是真的很好。

让回抱住名井南的凑崎纱夏不自觉地偷偷偷蹭了好几下。

“纱夏。”

“嗯？”

“我们结婚吧。”

…

END


	3. 【Extra Chapter】Happy New Year 🎉【So Do I】

37line 这样一个麻烦【新年特别番外】「4.」

番外*4 ：谁不是呢

……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我真的要疯了！究竟什么时候才可以出门啊！！！！！”

这是凑崎纱夏第N次对着白色的天花板发出凄厉（？）的哀嚎。

就在此时房间的门被推开了。

“纱夏，吃饭了…”

“不吃！”

名井南有些无奈地朝着床上那埋进被子里不愿意理自己的女友走过去。

“怎么了？”

人刚一上床就被一只手制止住了。

“你还问怎么了！”

凑崎纱夏一巴掌糊在凑近自己的名井南的脸上，紧接着推了一把。

“吃了饭你又要说好无聊要运动才能消食。”

名井南愣了愣。

“这有什么问题吗？”

“…”

凑崎纱夏从被子里露出半个头看着那一脸正义凛然的某人。

“流氓！”

…………………

时间回到几天前。

凑崎纱夏原本以为阻碍她和名井南花前月下的罪魁祸首是名井南的工作。

直到…

终于不用工作的工作狂南某人已经窝在沙发里打了3个小时游戏的时候。

凑崎纱夏爆发了…

如花似玉的女朋友就在旁边还打游戏打的那么入迷，自己究竟是怎么看上这个呆头鹅的！

“南~~~”

听到女友突然变得异常甜腻的声音，名井南心里立马警铃大作。

“怎…怎么了…？”

名井南慢慢地转过头看着坐到自己身边对着自己皮笑肉不笑的女朋友。

有些紧张地吞了吞口水。

糟糕…

“你说怎么了？！”

凑崎纱夏上前双手一边一只揪住名井南的耳朵。

“名井南！游戏究竟有什么好玩的！那破游戏是比我重要比我好玩是不是？！”

总是抓不住女友跳跃得太快的思维的名井南终于抓住了一次重点。

“可…可以吗…？”

“什么？”

凑崎纱夏看着和发现新大陆一样表情的名井南，还没反应过来就被扑倒在了沙发上。

“唔…”

双唇突然失守的凑崎纱夏意识到自己刚刚没经过脑子脱口而出的那句话在大尾巴狼的耳朵里显然变了另外的意思。

与平时的温柔不同，名井南略带了些许霸道的侵略性，气息交换间凑崎纱夏感受到名井南散发出的越来越重的欲望气息。

“名井南！”

凑崎纱夏在快要缺氧前终于推开了一点压在自己身上的人。

“怎么了？”

名井南那一脸正气凛然让凑崎纱夏的脸红了个通透。

好像面前的人丝毫不觉得她的手伸到自己衣服里的动作有什么不对。

“现…现在是白天…”

“我知道…”

名井南低头把脸埋进凑崎纱夏的脖颈里。

“可是我现在就想要你。”

是的，从刚刚余光不小心瞟到凑崎纱夏领口里那若隐若现的雪白山峰的时候。

名井南就想了。

可是白天一直在线的理智让她没办法去做出那样的事。

只好拼命说服自己赶紧把注意力转移。

可是就算是南某人的自制力再好。

究极到底。

终究也只是个会被人类的原始欲望影响得身在曹营心在汉的凡人罢辽。

而且自家女友刚刚都已经说了那样的话。

那就是说…在白天也可以了。

或许…换一个思路想想。

像现在这个没办法出门只能两人在家里大眼瞪小眼的特殊时期。

或许。

随时随地想要都可以了！

“我想要你…”

凑崎纱夏被耳边名井南那已经沾染上情欲的沙哑嗓音弄得全身都软了。

再加上名井南那在自己衣服里四处点火再怎么制止都是徒劳的手。

好像身体里最后一点力气都被抽光了。

睡衣被拉高。

名井南有些急切地覆上了身下人的傲人山峰，满意的听到爱人不受控的轻哼。

“别…”

在被玩弄着山峰上越来越硬的果实的时候。

自己下面已经湿得连凑崎纱夏自己都感受到了。

大白天就这样简直太难为情了。

“你怎么…越来越流氓…”

虽然凑崎纱夏平日里没少调戏名井南，但是往往只要名井南一主动，她立马就怂了。

不过平时白天的时间几乎都贡献给了工作的名井南其实也没什么精力去和凑崎纱夏真的做点什么。

这就导致了两人从在一起到现在的所有床上活动都是在夜晚完成的。

而那些亲密的感官触觉和令人羞涩的婉转呻吟在这之前都是黑夜的专享。

“流氓也只对你一个人流氓。”

名井南这么赤果果的想要和自己白日宣淫还真的是头一遭！

“大白天就想做那种事，你也不嫌臊得慌…”

“我在自己的房子里和自己的女人做爱做的事有什么好害臊的，你评评理这有哪里不对？我听着。”

名井南收了手，双手撑在凑崎纱夏头的两侧微微起身，看着自己身下那害羞得连毛茸茸的耳尖都有些泛红的女友。

“不要这样看着我…”

凑崎纱夏双手捂住自己发烫的脸。

现在是2019吗还是0202？

她真的不是在做梦吗？

名井南对她说情话了！

还是宣誓所有权！

凑崎纱夏没出息的沦陷了…

在名井南进入的时候。

凑崎纱夏只觉得客厅的照明系统是不是过于好了些————当初装修的时候还是她执意要让客厅的灯光亮一点：因为考虑到名井南有时候会在家里办公。

不曾想，现在却是让凑崎纱夏感觉最羞耻的部分。

客厅整个明亮到像是在和名井南拍Av一样羞耻。

除了掩耳盗铃一般遮挡住自己眼睛的手臂，就再也没有其他可以遮挡自己身体的东西了。

名井南看着身下那明明都已经情动还却因为害羞而忍着不叫出声音的凑崎纱夏。

略带恶意的退到了洞口然后朝着爱人那最敏感的地方用力顶了进去。

“唔…”

凑崎纱夏咬着嘴唇闷哼一声却依然不愿意叫出声音。

名井南拉开凑崎纱夏遮挡住眼睛的手臂，俯身轻轻吻在凑崎纱夏的嘴唇上。

“别咬了…”

“我想听听姐姐的声音。”

接收到名井南语气里的心疼和传递给自己的满满爱意，凑崎纱夏双手缠绕上名井南的颈，回应着名井南绵长的吻。

“你…你就知道欺负我。”

“我哪有…”

体内的手指若有若无的磨蹭着自己那最敏感的地方，凑崎纱夏想让对方用力一点又羞于开口，只好轻轻回咬名井南的唇。

“你现在压在我身上…那个…还在我身体里面，你还说你没有欺负我。”

话语刚落名井南就把她抱了起来往后躺在了沙发上，换成了自己在下对方在上的姿势。

“那这样可以了吗？”

“呜…”

凑崎纱夏全身虚软的趴在名井南身上，变换姿势的时候名井南那一直留在自己体内的手指又顶到了那要命的地方，让她差点就泄了出来。

“你…”

名井南凑到凑崎纱夏的耳边舔弄着身上人同样敏感的耳廓和耳垂。

“现在姐姐在上面了，现在换你欺负我了。”

深埋在爱人体内的手指开始恶意地磨蹭着那个点，但就只保持低频率的进出，故意不给凑崎纱夏个痛快。

“南…”

被上下夹击的凑崎纱夏终于忍不住的呻吟出声。

“别…别折磨我了…”

这种不上不下要到又到不了的感觉实在是太煎熬了…

“姐姐想快点到那就自己动吧。”

名井南说着退到了洞口又加了一根手指用力的顶了进去。

小穴被撑开的快感让凑崎纱夏的穴肉不自觉的咬住了名井南手指。

“呜…太…太多了…”

下体的胀痛带来了新的快感和体验。

同时，也更想到了。

可是那手指的主人就是不给她个痛快。

终于人类最原始的欲望占据了上风。

凑崎纱夏轻哼着忍不住摆动起自己的腰肢，用自己的身体去套弄那深埋在自己体内的手指。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯…”

“姐姐的里面也好舒服…”

名井南爱不释手的揉捏着爱人柔软的胸，同时也不忘用嘴去服务另一边早就挺立起的果实。

给予凑崎纱夏更多的刺激和快乐。

“不…不行…要…要到了…”

随着快感的累积，凑崎纱夏呻吟着身体摆动得越来越快。

小穴的嫩肉把名井南的手指绞得越来越紧。

“我来帮帮姐姐吧。”

名井南另一只手探到了两人交合的地方。揉弄着花园里湿润的花蕊。

“别碰那里…啊…”

凑崎纱夏双手撑在名井南的两侧，不自觉的扬起了头。

强烈的刺激让凑崎纱夏大声喊了出来，小穴反射性的把里面的东西绞得更紧了。

原来这种身体被名井南爱抚和填满的感觉。

是真的会上瘾的。

此时此刻什么都不重要了。

她只想要身下的人更深更快的进入自己的身体，让自己达到性爱的高潮。

整个房间里都充满了凑崎纱夏那勾人的呻吟声和两人交合处羞人的水声。

耳边是凑崎纱夏那充满忍隐又夹杂着强烈渴望的呻吟声，眼前是她淫乱的迷蒙着眼被欲望掌控的样子，名井南庆幸还好这样的凑崎纱夏只会被自己看到，不然世界上有几个人能受得了这女人的勾引和诱惑？

终于到达极乐巅峰的时候，凑崎纱夏呜咽着瘫倒在了名井南身上。

名井南紧紧抱着趴在自己身上全身颤抖着哭了的凑崎纱夏。

手掌一下一下轻轻拍着身上小狗光滑的背。

“姐姐没事了…没事了…”

凑崎纱夏的耳朵被名井南说话的气息弄得痒痒的，又想起刚刚自己淫荡的样子，羞得把脸埋在名井南的颈窝里哼唧着不愿抬起头来。

名井南关切地问依然一颤一颤的狗狗。

“冷不冷？”

“不冷。”

凑崎纱夏摇了摇头。

“南…”

“嗯…？”

“那个………你…你可以出来了…”

“…”

“？”

“南？”

“反正闲着也是闲着，不如再来一次吧？”

“？？？”

………………

时间拉回现在。

因为不乐意吃饭拒不配合厨师南日常喂养柴犬工作的凑崎纱夏。

又一次被大灰狼名井南吃干抹净。

更过分的是。

洗完澡出来之后又因为睡衣太宽松这种莫名其妙的理由又被按着操了一次。

拒绝了名井南要帮自己清理加洗澡的邀请。

全身虚脱的凑崎纱夏咬着被角百感交集。

趁着名井南去厨房做晚饭的空档。

凑崎纱夏用好像一点力气都使不上的手哆哆嗦嗦的摸出枕头下的手机给隔壁邻居林娜琏发短信。

「姐…问你个事。」

『说』

「过年和对象宅在家里除了做爱以外，有没有那种可以两个人共同参与的其他娱乐方式啊？」

『怎么了？』

「名井南她简直不是人！就这3天我已经被操了40多次了…」

『害…』

「？」

『谁不是呢…』

………………

END.


End file.
